This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Self-injurious behavior is one of the most troublesome clinical conditions in rhesus monkeys housed in biomedical research facilities, for which current treatment methods are often ineffective. This study was originally designed to evaluate the efficacy of a CRH1 receptor antagonist in reducing self-injurious behavior (SIB) in captive housed rhesus macaques. During the early part of the study, preliminary data indicated that the CRH1 receptor antagonist consistently increased cortisol levels in monkeys. Based on this unexpected finding, we decided to forgo treatment with the CRH antagonist to avoid exacerbating symptoms and instead focus on alternative therapies. We are currently evaluating treatment for self-injurious and stereotypical behavior with the anxiolytic buspirone. Data has been collected from 8 animals and we are in the process of identifying an additional 2 animals for study. Preliminary results were presented at the American Society of Primatologists 2010 annual meeting. Data from this study has the potential to greatly impact the clinical health of rhesus monkeys both at our center and at other biomedical research facilities, improving animal welfare and allowing for quality research.